Times Are Changing
by Deadly Fangs
Summary: Mikey was never that cold and heartless in the beginning when the Shredder took over the world. But then he lost the love of his life, and things were never the same...part of my SAINW AU series. Rated T for slight mention of someone getting blown up. Oh, and there's a surprise at the end!


Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or its characters, only Maya, Sakura, Dust and Niko.

Hello there everyone, it's me once again. This is part of my SAINW AU series. Kinda gives a spoiler for my unfinished story 'Leave Her Alone!' but hey, I wanted to write this and show you part of my reason Mikey is so cold in this world. Also at the end is a special surprise for one of my future stories I think you all might like.

And now, enjoy!

**XxX**

Michelangelo looked all around before entering the small, broken building he and his brothers were hiding. Ever since they had lost the lair they had no choice but to move from place to place to keep themself from getting caught by the Legions patrolling the area. Normally they were lucky, having found enough food and clean water to make it through the next few weeks before moving on to a new area.

But now he was covered in blood as he limped into the small opening, most of not his own. He had gone out with his mate Sakura, helping her look for a gift for her son Dust. There wasn't many toys left since the Shredder took over the planet but there were still long forgotten toy stores and houses where families with children had once lived. They both wanted Dust to have something to celebrate him turning 13...

But now, the only thing he would be getting was news his mother had died to save his adoptive father.

Swallowing hard and blinking away tears that were threatening to fall, Michelangelo walked into the sleeping quarters, standing there until everyone had noticed him.

As expected, Maya was the first to react. "Mikey! What happened, where are you hurt?!" Getting up from her sleeping bag she quickly went over to him to trying and figure out just where all that blood was coming from. "Do you have a head wound?"

"It's nothing Maya, really...I...I need to talk to Dust. Something happened to Sakura."

"What happened do you mean, something hap-" Cutting herself off, Maya looked at him sadly before going over to Raphael who right away pulled her into his lap and held her close.

Their attention was now focused on the young lizard boy, who was staring up at Michelangelo with a mixture of confusion and horror, his young mind not wanting to understand what he was seeing. But growing up in the Shredders world ment you had to grow up and it had to be fast..

"Father, what do you mean something happened to Mother? You were only gone for a couple of hours..."

"I'm so sorry Dust..." Michelangelo said as he took one of Dust's hands and placed the only thing that was left of Sakura before on of the Legion bots fired a bomb at her and blew her to bits, covering him in blood and gore. The only thing he was able to grab on his way out was one of her fangs, which now rested in the palm of her only child.

"I'm so sorry..."

Hugging the sobbing boy close, he swore he would never allow any hard to come apond Sakura's child, the only thing he had left of her in this forsaken world. Even if it cost him his life.

**XxX**

_And now, a small tidbit of one of my future stories! Enjoy!_

_"Father no!" Dust called out as he watched Michelangelo get surrounded by Legions, the very bots that took away his mother almost twenty years before. Wiping out his Kusari-gama, he swung the chain at one of the bots and got it around its neck. With a hard yank, he tore the head from the body and rushed over._

_"No! Stay back Dust, don't let them catch you!" Michelangelo yelled out as he fought back one bot after another. "Get yourself and Niko out of here now, before it's too late!"_

_"But Father-"_

_"GET OUT OF HERE DUST! I WONT LOOSE YOU LIKE I LOST YOUR MOTHER!"_

_Turning his head to look over at his younger cousin, Dust saw that he wasn't going anywhere without his father either. "We need to find a way to get these bots away from our Dads, any ideas?"_

_Flicking his ears in all directions, Niko nodded and pointed a clawed finger at the wall behind them. "Yeah, we're the only ones able to climb the walls. You can take the bots out from there while I move among the shadows and try to get our parents out of there."_

_Smiling grimly, they both turned and made their way up the wall. It was time to end this war once and for all._

There you have it! Hope you guys enjoyed the story and the tidbit I left for you at the end.

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


End file.
